


Почему я?

by skrawny_mad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrawny_mad/pseuds/skrawny_mad
Summary: Бэрон узнает о Финне что-то новое, и это сбивает с толку.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Baron Corbin
Kudos: 1





	Почему я?

— С-стой, слышишь? — Бэрон замер, прислушиваясь к шороху, доносящемуся, как ему казалось, из коридора отеля.

— Там никого нет, — недовольно ответил Финн прижимаясь губами к чужим губам. Он чувствовал, как внутри него разгорается нетерпение, однако мужчина старался не поддаваться эмоциям. И все же эта чрезмерная осторожность Бэрона выводила из себя.

Финн настойчив: его поцелуй, грубый, бесцеремонный, был похож на укус; он прикасался к Бэрону так, будто согласия от последнего не требовалось, будто Финн владел каждым миллиметром тела Корбина и мог распоряжаться им, как ему вздумается. Эта самоуверенность сбила Бэрона с толку. Он совершенно растерялся и не понимал, что ему делать.

Как это произошло? Кажется, он заказал Uber до отеля, а Финн оказался рядом. Затем Корбин предложил ехать вместе, а тот согласился. Что потом? Обсуждали в баре рестлинг (а что же ещё?), Бэрон скользил взглядом по раскрасневшимся губам, растягивающимся в улыбку. Чужая рука, как будто невзначай прикоснулась к его бедру, затем ладонь переместилась на колено. Бэрон вздрогнул. Внутри стало жарко, и по телу пробежала мелкая дрожь. Он поймал пристальный хитрый взгляд, и дыхание перехватило. Что у Балора на уме? В баре было оживленно, любой мог заметить, где находится его рука. Бэрон резко огляделся. Кажется, никто не обратил на них внимания.

Финн нахально улыбался, не думая убирать руку. Пальцы сжали колено Корбина, и тот чуть не опрокинул стакан с виски, стукнувшись тем самым коленом об стол и цепляясь об его края ногтями.

— Балор, какого черта ты делаешь? — прошипел Бэрон, пробегая взглядом от одного столика к другому. К счастью, никто из коллег не решился провести вечер в баре отеля.

— Собираюсь кое-что сделать. Знаешь, что?

Бэрон сглотнул.

— Что? Финн потянулся, слегка приподнявшись, чтобы прошептать Бэрону в ухо, обдавая жаром и ароматом ягодной жвачки щеку мужчины:

— Скажу, когда окажемся в моём номере. Приходи через час.

С этими словами Балор встал из-за стола, оставив Корбина отходить от шока. И вот он здесь. Спустя час.

Финн сказал, что сделает все сам. Ему не нужно переживать. Но Бэрон не мог успокоиться. Зачем он пришёл? Ещё этим утром его не интересовали мужчины, не привлекал Финн. Было жутко любопытно, что скрывает этот маленький человек.

— Знаешь, я и не надеялся, что ты правда придёшь, — Финн улыбнулся, слегка прищурившись и оглядывая гостя.

Бэрон молча стоял у двери. Его взгляд метался от одного угла к другому, от полки до полки; он искал скрытую камеру, он не верил, что все это происходит не в шутку. Сейчас должен выпрыгнуть какой-нибудь Сет Роллинс из-под кровати и закричать: «Ну ты и придурок! Правда пришёл!»

Заметив беспокойство мужчины, Балор мягко взял его большую руку в свои ладони и потянул за собой. Как только Бэрон оказался спиной к креслу, Финн толкнул его, и тот, ахнув, откинулся на спинку. Балор осторожно, почти невинно поцеловал Корбина в лоб, а его пальцы тем временем отстегивали пуговицы на рубашке мужчины.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал Финн, оставляя на коже Бэрона дорожку поцелуев от шеи до внутренней стороны бедра, обтянутого джинсовой тканью брюк. Скоро они стали лежать в дальнем углу комнаты, брошенные Финном, который тут же устроился на полу между ног Бэрона и принялся оставлять следы на его бедре.

Корбин вздрогнул. Влажный поцелуй вызвал волну мурашек, а внутри живота будто что-то скрутило. Балор не встал с колен, развёл его ноги в стороны, едва ощутимо проводя пальцами вверх по коже до тех пор, пока они не наткнулись на ткань боксеров. Финн прикусил губу, глядя на Бэрона снизу вверх. Тот прикрыл рот ладонью, с испугом наблюдая за тем, что делает Балор. Он усмехнулся, высунул язык, сквозь ткань белья кончиком прикасаясь к основанию члена Бэрона. Тот шумно выдыхает, а Финн оставляет мокрый след по всей длине и наконец спускает белье, освобождая эрегированный орган.

Балор бросает вопросительный взгляд на Корбина и, не получив иного ответа, кроме прикусывания губы, проводит языком по пульсирующей вене, обводя головку. С губ Бэрона сорвалось «ах», когда Финн взял его член целиком в рот. Мысли спутались, превратившись в один маленький черный комок; в голове Бэрона теперь — пустота.

Сам того не заметив, он запустил цепкие пальцы в волосы Финна в попытке занять чем-то руки. Ему хотелось зажать рот ладонью, когда неожиданно стон сам вырвался из него. Темп менялся, хватка становилась грубее, и Финн чувствовал ноющую боль в тех местах, где пальцы Бэрона сжимали волосы на его голове. Ему это нравилось. Нравилось, что его челюсть изнывала оттого, что у Корбина был такой большой, что не помещается во рту. Нравилось и то, что он сумел затащить Бэрона в свою комнату.

— Балор, ты... — пролепетал, задыхаясь, Корбин, ослабляя хватку, когда сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы увидел, как Финн сглатывает с лёгкой, едва заметной ухмылкой на лице.

Он не дал произнести Бэрону и слова, впившись губами в его губы и проталкивая язык в чужой рот. Бэрон сквозь поцелуй хотел было улыбнуться этой настойчивости, как вдруг ощутил во рту горьковатый привкус чего-то жидкого. Глаза Бэрона округлились, он собирался оттолкнуть от себя Финна и не смог, поздно сообразив, что только что произошло. От неожиданности он проглотил остатки. Балор оторвался от него с победной улыбкой, утирая тыльной стороной ладони нижнюю губу и снова прильнув к мужчине, чтобы поцеловать. В глазах потемнело; все, что произошло дальше, словно в тумане.

— Так ты... — неуверенно произнёс Бэрон, выходя из душа.

— Что? Гей? А ты?

Бэрон молчал. Он теперь и сам не знал.

— Я такой не один, да? — неуверенно проговорил он, прикидывая в уме, кто из его коллег тоже мог попасться в эту ловушку.

— Ты имеешь в виду, кто из ростера спал со мной? — подсказал Финн и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил:

— Ты не первый.

Бэрон смутился. Он предполагал, что Финн ответит именно это, и все же слова Балора застали его врасплох. На мгновенье Корбин пожалел о том, что задал этот вопрос. Он глядел на Финна, сидящего в том самом кресле, в котором некогда сидел он сам. Финн вальяжно развалился, делая глоток воды из стакана. Бэрон же, не зная, куда деваться, так и остался стоять перед ним с полотенцем в руке.

— Но почему я? — наконец очнулся Бэрон. Он хотел знать, планировал ли Финн это заранее или идея отсосать ему пришла в одно мгновенье.

— А должна быть причина? Если ты ждёшь признаний в любви... — Балор резко опустил голову и засмеялся, разглядывая стакан в своих руках.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? Ну! — выпалил Бэрон, сжимая полотенце в руке.

— Хочу сказать... Я воспользовался тобой, как бы странно это ни звучало, — Финн почти промурлыкал последние слова и, чувствуя, что воздух в комнате раскалился, добавил:

— Уходя, закрой дверь.


End file.
